


Dearest Hera -

by braigwen_s



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Fictional document, Implied/Referenced Character Death, In-Universe Document
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s
Summary: An unfinished and unsent message on K. Jarrus’ datapad, as found by General H. Syndulla.





	Dearest Hera -

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intothenowhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothenowhere/gifts).



“ There are different words for it, Hera. Homesickness, loneliness, longing. Hiraeth, Master Billaba once said, and I think Knight Misi called it ‘diaspora’. Being … filled with a kind of lacking, if that makes sense. Mostly I think it’s…. an ache in my chest, a feeling in my feet, wishing that the next time I blink I’ll see home again (before remembering that I don’t see, now). See Stance, and Grey, and Master Yoda, Master Kenobi…. Mostly Master Billaba, though.

Don’t - please don’t think I love you any less, Hera, my darling. You are my guiding light, you are my spark, you are the thought that gets me through each day. And I love Zeb, and Sabine, and Dear Ezra - the reason I get out of bed, most of the time - and Chopper too, just so you won’t hate me. I just …. miss - ”

—-unfinished and unsent message on K. Jarrus’ datapad, as found by General H. Syndulla.


End file.
